The Legend of Destiny
by Gariandos
Summary: This story is about a Warrior's destiny to become, the Hylian Guardian.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meeting.

As Dalrio walked upon the plains of Hyrule Field, he was a girl trying to fight her way through a large number of Octoroks, until she grew tired and ran.

"Help me!"

The girl screamed, Dalrio then jumped in and unsheathed his sword, slashing his way through each of them until he got to a Big Octorok. The Octorok fires a massive rock at him, he quickly reacts and swings his sword at the boulder, completey destroying it and jumping through the rubble and slashing the Octorok in half, causing it to fall and vanish in a cloud of black smoke. After the battle, he sheathed he sword and walked up to the girl.

"Are you alright, madame?"

Dalrio asked.

"I am now, thank you for rescuing me, my name is Amber, what's yours?"

She asked, Amber was an archer with fairly tan skin, and a normal archer's physique, she donned a unique type of armor made out of Gyorg scales, making her armor a dark hue of blue.

"My name is Dalrio, nice to meet you, Amber."

Dalrio replied, giving a gesturely bow.

"You're quite the gentleman, so you must no doubt he a Hylian, I'm from the old province of Labrynna, which doesn't look as good as it used to centuries ago."

Amber said, slinging her bow onto her back.

"Oh, would you like to join me in trying to save Hyrule? The King said there was an evil that has plagued the Guardians and turned them into viscious monsters."

Dalrio asked.

"Hmm, ok."

Amber said.

"Hmm, our first stop should be Death Mountain, that's where the first Artifact is at."

Dalrio said, walking in the direction of Kakariko Village, Amber quickly follows him.

"We should be careful, I heard that there are always landslides at Death Mountain which may make the path dangerous."

Amber said.

"Well, it may be nothing but giant snowballs now."

Dalrios replied.

"What makes you say that?"

Amber asked, Dalrio then pointed at Death Mountain, seeing it covered in snow.

"Wow, how did that happen?"

Amber asked.

"One of the Guardians was turned into the Frost King and froze the Death Mountain to make the climate for him suitable."

Dalrio explained.

"Wow, so it's going to be cold then, huh?"

Amber asked.

"Looks like it, but I'll keep you warm."

Dalrio said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Amber said after giggling, the two warriors then made their way to the frozen Death Mountain, with only their instincts on what may come their way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Warrior's destiny.

As the sun rose upon the horizon that is Hyrule, a young man at the age of 15, who goes by the name of Dalrio, a Hylian swordsman, has awakaened, he dons a suit of red armor, the body being a Brassard, a type of armor the only protects the right arm, the shoulder piece is round with short spikes on it. The leggings are of a matching color, with black engravings on them. His skin tone is evenly tanned, with a physique body due to years of extensive training. He uses a Zweihänder, a two handed sword, it has two blades on each end, both with ancient Hylian engravings. The warrior has turned 15 today, and is now of age to become a Hylian Guardian, a title very few has been given, they must go through a very difficult journey to prove their worth of being a Hylian Guardian, the journey involves walking through the most dangerous sections of Hyrule, which have become more dangerous since the Hero of Time's days.

"Dalrio, are you ready?"

A guard asked the warrior,

"Yes, today is the day I finally become a Hylian Guardian."

Dalrio replied.

"Yes, but it will be a difficult challenge, few warriors have ever been able to complete the trial."

The guard said, polishing Dalrio's sword.

"So when do I see the King?"

Dalrio asked.

"In an hour, that should give you plenty of time to get ready."

The guard replied, placing his sword back on its stand. The guard's name is Faloro, he was the one who trained Dalrio when he was a boy, and now at the age of 58, is about to retire. The king's name is Alphonse Galphoro Hyrule, he has been Hyrule's king for 20 years, and has a son to carry on the Kingship, who is now 17 years old.

"It's time."

Dalrio said, after suiting in his armor and sheathing his sword, he walks to the throne to see the king.

"Good morning, Dalrio, and congratulations on your 15th birthday, you are officially at the age to begin the Trial of Heroes."

Said the king of Hyrule.

"Yes, and I understand it will be a difficult road to travel, so I have packed the necessary supplies, I am ready to begin my journey."

Said Dalrio. The Trial of Heroes is a Trial that the warrior must take to become the Hylian Guardian, it used to be just that the Hero had to gather the sacred Artifacts, which were guarded by very powerful warriors, known as the Temple Guardians, The Artifacts are the brung to the Hyrule Temple and placed on a pedestal, which gives the one who passed the Trial the power to become the Hylian Guardian. But now, the Artifacts, and the Guardians, have been tainted, and turned into powerful monsters, more powerful than their original form, have taken their place. The only way to purify the Guardians is to defeat them, for only the Guardians can purify the Artifacts.

"Dalrio, there is something I must tell you, your trial will be more difficult, because of an evil being tainting the Guardians, but to do so, you must collect the sacred artifacts that have been hidden in several areas that are protected by the Guardians who were tainted by this evil being, your first artifact is hidden in the Death Mountain temple, which has frozen over due to Frost King's power, Frost King was once an infernal Guardian, who defended the Artifact of Fire, but has been frozen into the Frost King. The second is located in Lake Hylia, which has become a swamp due to the second swamp like monster, Tarbius, who was once the water Guardian Tiera, who gave those who were worthy the Artifact of Water. And finally, the last one is in the frozen province of Snowpeak, which has become unbearably hot due to the power of Inferno, who was once Ice, the frozen Guardian who gave the warriors who bested her in combat the Artifact of Ice. The road will be long, but I have faith you can stop them, and save Hyrule."

Explained the king. Dalrio then walked out of the Hyrule Castle, and out of the town, his journey now begins, and it is his destiny to stop this unknown being from taking over Hyrule, or worse, the world.


End file.
